Juego de agua y fuego
by Chiru Less
Summary: Ambos habían estado jugando con fuego desde hacía bastante tiempo. Insinuaciones, roces y miradas que ninguno terminaba de clasificar. Pero la noche menos pensada, descubren que mezclar el fuego y el agua trae consecuencias. El que juega con fuego se quema. Ambos lo sabían. Y a ambos les encantaba.


**Haikyuu! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate. Solo escribo por diversión.**

.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente sabía – o creía saber – que los gatos rehuían el agua. Que no les gustaba; que mojarse aunque fuese con un par de gotas ya era suficiente para que éstos sucumbieran a la ansiedad y el rechazo por el líquido, huyendo de la fuente del líquido.

Ahora, esos eran una clase de felinos. Luego, había otros a los que les encantaba el agua, zambullirse, quedarse hundidos en ella gran cantidad de tiempo, nadar, etc. Si bien ese grupo era más reducido que el otro tendía a destacar más por lo particular de sus acciones.

Y porque en sí destacaban por sí mismos.

— Lev, ahora sí, ¡aléjate de ahí!

— ¿Eh…? E-Espera, Kuroo, no-

Tarde.

Kuroo había estado corriendo desde la entrada al lugar, a uno metros de donde ellos se hallaban, y Lev, el aludido – que en esos momentos se encontraba de espaldas, ignorante a la amenaza – fue la víctima del salto casi mortal que el pelinegro había dado casi en el borde del estanque, pateándolo y hundiéndolo en el agua junto con él.

Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar; después de todo había sido buena idea ir a entrenar a las montañas unos días, para variar. Habían logrado obtener alojamiento en un hotel barato pero que contaba con aguas termales, oportunidad que los integrantes de Nekoma aprovechaban al máximo. Casi todos habían demostrado que, lejos de lo que se creía, no le temían ni le rehuían al agua.

Casi todos.

Lev surgió bruscamente del fondo, rompiendo la superficie tranquila del agua caliente al sacar la cabeza y los hombros y dar una gran bocanada de aire, con todos los cabellos revueltos y una mirada asesina dirigida a Kuroo, quien en esos momentos comenzaba a asomar sutilmente en la superficie, como si flotara lentamente; sólo podían ver sus pelos de punta – que no cambiaban de ubicación ni estando mojado – y sus ojos castaños, filosos y provocativos. Si bien la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios no se veía por el agua, ésta le llegaba a los ojos, achicándolos casi en dos rendijas de placer únicamente provocado por haber molestado al muchacho más alto.

Mientras Yamamoto seguía burlándose de Lev sentado en una de las rocas, con una toalla cubriéndole las partes íntimas, Kuroo comenzó a desplazarse suavemente en el agua, aún casi completamente hundido. Se acercó hasta el borde por el que había saltado, en donde se hallaba el único gato que le temía a ese tipo de actividades grupales.

— Kenma… ¿no piensas bañarte, acaso?

— No.

La voz tranquila y monocorde del rubio le llegó clara, pero despacio. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando Kuroo apoyó ambos brazos musculosos sobre la roca al lado de la que estaba sentado Kenma, apoyando a su vez la barbilla en uno de sus brazos, poniéndose cómodo en la inspección visual que estaba realizando del menor.

Más que inspección visual, le estaba escaneando. Y Kuroo sabía que Kenma sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y no opinaba nada…su cuerpo, si bien era delgado y no demasiado tonificado, tenía una figura particular que le hacía aparentar gran elasticidad; sus piernas y brazos eran largos y delicados, como así también su torso. La toalla enroscada alrededor de su delgada cintura le tapaba la parte de la anatomía que, por alguna extraña razón, más llamaba la atención de Kuroo. Quizás tal vez porque Kenma cruzaba las piernas una y otra vez, cambiando de posición – sólo tenía las piernas hundidas en el agua, un poco por encima de los tobillos – y ese movimiento sólo empeoraba la situación…la maldita toalla cedía ante el cruzar de piernas, revelando un poco más de aquella piel blanca y tersa que…¿eh? Bueno, el agua caliente le estaba friendo los sesos.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención – aparte de las ondas expansivas violentas que estaba haciendo el agua a sus espaldas, lo que indicaba que había una guerra entre sus jugadores detrás suyo – era que Kenma no tuviese nada en las manos. Ni el celular, ni la consola, ni ningún aparato tecnológico que sirviera de excusa al menor para decir que no le prestaba atención a su mirada violadora por ello. Se limitaba a mirar lo que sea que estuviese pasando detrás de Kuroo con aquellos ojos felinos tan característicos y escrutadores…tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el vapor que soltaba el agua caliente, acababa de notarlo…

— Kuroo.— su voz lo sacó de su enajenación mental. Por fin, sus ojos ambarinos se desviaron de la pelea hacia él, aún con expresión neutral.

— Dime.

— Deja de mirarme así. Es incómodo.

El pelinegro no pudo sino sonreír de lado y desviar la mirada. Bufó divertido cuando se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en la superficie caliente de la piedra, observando el desastre que había armado su zambullida. Lev, Yamamoto y Kai estaban enzarzados en una batalla acuática de agua – secundada por los gritos de guerra e insultos del rapado – que molestaba a los demás, que se alejaban lentamente hacia las orillas.

Kuroo sintió las débiles ondas que formaba Kenma al mover los pies dentro del agua, seguramente aburrido.

— No has traído ninguno de tus aparatitos.

— No, temía que se arruinaran.— su voz cansina le indicaba a Kuroo que Kenma pensaba en el error que había cometido al no hacerlo.

— Vamos, métete. Te relajará un poco los músculos.

— No me gusta tanto calor…ni tampoco que se muevan tanto.— el pelinegro giró el cuello y le miró de soslayo. Kenma lo miró con ojos brillosos, levemente ansioso por no saber qué hacer en aquella situación.

— No me digas que es la primera vez que visitas las aguas termales, Kenma.— su voz se ensombreció, adquiriendo un tono más ronco y grave. También había bajado en volumen.

— Sí, es la primera vez. Y lo sabes.

Kenma ni se inmutó con su cambio de voz, aunque Kuroo sabía que había impactado en el menor al ver la cantidad innecesaria de veces que había pestañeado y acomodado su cabello detrás de las orejas.

Seguía con los ojos castaños sus movimientos acompasados, pausados y gráciles. Todo parecía estereotipado en Kenma, quien desviaba la mirada de él a los demás, parpadeando, una y otra vez.

Ese "Y lo sabes" había sonado a una acusación llena de indignación fingida, porque Kuroo sabía bien que en Kenma, su vecino de siempre, había una especie de guerra ambivalente en su mente. Por un lado, la incomodidad que le provocaba estar de una manera tan íntima con un grupo humano en un lugar así, y por el otro, la curiosidad que le provocaba todo aquello, cosa que no exponía para no avergonzarse.

— ¡Me estoy arrugando ya!.— ambos cortaron ese extraño contacto visual que estaban teniendo y desviaron la mirada hacia Yamamoto, que salía del agua completamente desnudo. — Mejor me voy ya, hace como 2 horas que estamos aquí.

— Pero si recién llegamos…

— Tú recién llegaste, Kuroo. Nosotros estamos aquí hace demasiado.— Kai, Lev, Yaku y Fukunaga siguieron a Yamamoto, dejando a Kuroo sólo en el agua.— ¿Se quedan?

— Un rato más.— Kuroo contestó por Kenma, quien había abierto la boca pero la cerró al oírlo, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

— Bien, nos vemos dentro.

Luego de varios insultos, charlas sin contenido real y de acomodarse las toallas alrededor de la cintura, el equipo casi completo salió del sitio, dejando al capitán y al setter solos, sumidos en el silencio.

Luego de un par de minutos, Kuroo se estiró cuan largo era y se adentró un poco más en el agua, girándose y encarando a Kenma.

— Vamos, métete. Ya no hay nadie aquí.

El rubio pareció dudar de sus palabras. Alguna especie de trifulca mental se estaba desarrollando en esa cabecita tan complicada, pero finalmente pareció decidirse; apoyó las manos en la roca y se tiró hacia el agua, aun con la toalla puesta, hundiéndose hasta la nariz. Lo poco que se veía de su rostro pareció subir de temperatura conforme se coloreaba su piel blanca, llamando la atención de Kuroo.

Al igual que él, el rubio decidió apoyarse en las rocas, descansando el cuerpo. Kuroo observaba todos sus movimientos, aun cuando sabía que Kenma sabía lo que hacía. Lo vio relajando los hombros y arqueando las cejas, bajando un poco los párpados.

Pasaron algunos minutos más; Kuroo le dio su espacio al setter, porque sabía que Kenma se incomodaba cuando invadían demasiado su espacio personal, pero…algo le obligaba a acercarse al chico, como una especie de imán. Siempre había sido así; desde que lo había conocido, sus personalidades tan diferentes jamás habían chocado sino que se habían complementado, y su actitud indiferente y sumisa había obligado inconscientemente a Kuroo a protegerlo de todo y todos. Quizás había cometido un error al hacerlo pero, luego de tantos años, creía que él poseía ciertos derechos que los demás ni siquiera podían aspirar a tener.

Y ese sentimiento de protección, esa excusa que le permitía estar cerca del felino, se había ido transformando en algo más, algo que había intentado sepultar en su subconsciente. Pero claramente no había logrado con éxito erradicar de su mente.

¿Qué pensaría de él si Kenma vislumbraba sus verdaderas intenciones? Seguramente le rechazaría de manera indiferente, sin inmutarse demasiado. Sonrió tristemente ante el pensamiento.

Se acercó lentamente, intentando no espantar al otro, que lo miraba aún con los parpados caídos y la nuca apoyada en la orilla. Terminó igual que hacía unos minutos, apoyado en la roca con sus brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo notó la mirada ámbar de Kenma recorrer sus espalda en un estudio analítico de su figura, arriba y abajo, y otra vez. Le encantaba ser escaneado de esa manera, también. Aunque no supiera con qué fin lo hacía.

— Kenma…

— Sí.

— La toalla.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te saques la toalla.

Kenma lo observó con el ceño fruncido, estudiando su mirada. Ambos se las estudiaban. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el menor bajó las manos y luchó contra un nudo excesivamente poderoso que él mismo había hecho. Después de varios intentos infructuosos, y no aguantando más, Kuroo decidió ayudarlo.

Se acercó demasiado rápido e impetuoso, quizás hasta inconscientemente. Casi choca contra el cuerpo de Kenma al hundir sus manos en el agua y acercarlas a las del rubio, quien se sobresaltó por el cambio repentino; sus manos hicieron contacto bajo el agua. Kenma elevó la mirada avergonzada hasta Kuroo, quien lo miraba con una intensidad que el chico no podía soportar. Desvió la mirada, sobrepasado, pero no hizo nada para detener las manos hábiles y fuertes del pelinegro, que se deshicieron del maldito nudo con demasiada facilidad.

La toalla quedó tirada, lejos y olvidada.

Y ninguno de los dos se movió.

Kuroo podía sentir su respiración un poco agitada, al igual que la de Kenma. El de menor estatura parecía no saber hacia dónde desviar la mirada; tenía el muro del torso trabajado de Kuroo delante de su rostro, pero parecía darle pena mirarlo directamente. Sus cejas formaron una expresión apenada e indecisa. Y Kuroo vio frustración en su rostro.

Frustración que él mismo sentía.

Apoyó ambas manos en los hombros enjutos de Kenma, quien saltó levemente por el contacto, encarándolo por fin.

— ¿Por qué esquivas mi mirada? ¿ Te sucede algo, Kenma?

Si, había ganado.

Kuroo sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Se había agachado un poco para que su boca quedara a poca distancia de la oreja izquierda del rubio, y susurró aquellas preguntas con el mismo tono oscuro e íntimo que había usado antes. Aquello, junto a la cercanía y el contacto físico de sus manos sobre los hombros del menor, habían activado algo en la mente de Kenma, quien se había sobresaltado otra vez y había emitido un sonidito extraño que Kuroo, en su fantasía y ansiedad, había catalogado de gemido felino.

Tentó a su suerte, acercándose un poco más. Su pecho casi golpeaba el rostro de Kenma, quien reaccionó a la cercanía y apoyó ambas manos en el torso del otro. Kuroo deslizó suavemente sus manos desde sus hombros a la espalda delgada y suave del otro, atrayéndolo un poco más, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Kenma se limitó a ladear el rostro y apoyar su mejilla en su amplio pecho, cerrando los puños.

Kuroo no podía mentir. La escena le parecía malditamente tierna y a la vez infernalmente sensual. Qué tenía de sensual aquello, no lo sabía. Quizás el tacto suave de la piel mojada de Kenma, o como el chico se estremecía cuando pasaba sus largos dedos por su columna, delineándola. O tal vez los suaves sonidos que emitía, que eran una mezcla de gemido con agitación. Se estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo porque Kenma no le rechazaba.

Estaba jugando con fuego, y ambos lo sabían.

Perdiendo un poco el control a causa de la confianza que le brindaba la respuesta positiva del menor, Kuroo se aferró a él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo y hundiendo el rostro en el hueco formado entre su cuello y hombro. Con osadía, mordisqueó la zona, lamió y chupó, logrando que Kenma gimiera un poco más fuerte y notoriamente, haciéndole subir por su níveo cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto. El castaño intenso y el ámbar inseguro se perdieron el uno con el otro, ambos demostrando anhelo y ansiedad por descubrir algo nuevo. Algo escondido que asomaba en la superficie, listo para devorarlos a ambos a la menor duda.

Rozó la mejilla de Kenma con la nariz suavemente, como pidiendo un permiso que no iba a esperar si el otro se ponía remilgoso. Contrario a lo que Kuro podía pensar, Kenma se alzó sobre él, poniéndose de puntas de pie y rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos, atrayéndolo a él.

—No creas que eres el único que ha estado observando.— le susurró, y acto seguido, apoyó sus labios tibios en los de Kuroo, dejándolo un poco impactado por sus palabras.

— ¿Ah no?.— le susurró ni bien se separó de sus labios.

No le dio tiempo a responder, pues a diferencia de Kenma, él tomó los labios del otro con ansiedad, violencia y desesperación. Lo hizo gemir dentro del beso, lamiendo sus labios, chupando el labio inferior de Kenma en un intento de que le brindara el acceso que deseaba fervientemente…el rubio entreabrió los labios, oportunidad que Kuroo no desaprovechó, claro que no.

Quería comérselo. Devorarlo allí mismo, comenzando desde la boca, siguiendo por su cuello, torso, extremidades.

Siguiendo por su trasero, que ya comenzaba a apretar con ambas manos, masajeándolo fuertemente, sin poder contenerse. Kenma había comenzado a manejar la ferocidad de su beso, intentando seguirle el ritmo y acariciando tímidamente su amplia espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer…Kuroo aprovechó su momento de indecisión y lo alzó con un solo brazo, obligando a Kenma a rodear su cintura con sus piernas para no caer, quedando sus intimidades en contacto, una contra la otra; ambos gimieron ante el contacto, y sin cortar el beso, el pelinegro realizó la proeza de caminar hasta la orilla y depositar a Kenma allí, quien quedó un poco confundido cuando Kuroo se alejó de él.

Confusión que fue reemplazada por la vergüenza cuando sintió y vio como el otro se agachaba y abría sus piernas, poniéndose entre ellas; Kenma desvió la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo, intentando tapar su erección con ambas manos, hecho que Kuroo evitó sosteniéndoselas por las muñecas, apresándolas.

— Relájate, estamos solos.

— Eres un asqueroso, Kuroo.

— Te encanta.

Ya no respondió ante su provocación, sabiendo que era verdad. Acercó su rostro lamiendo sin reparos todo el largo del miembro de Kenma, quien se estremeció e intentó liberarse de su agarre, sin resultados. El proceso se repitió una y otra vez, logrando que el rubio se relajara y abriera más las piernas, ya entregado a las atenciones del pelinegro, quien decidió soltarlo en ese momento.

Kuroo pudo aferrarse a las caderas de Kenma con ambos brazos, chupando y lamiendo todos los puntos sensibles que descubría en el rubio; éste se limitó a gemir y tironear de su cabello despeinado, aun avergonzado por demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba lo que su capitán le estaba haciendo…Kenma se soltaba cada vez más, y fue el momento en el que Kuroo decidió actuar definitivamente.

Ayudado por el agua como lubricante, acercó una mano al trasero de Kenma, acariciándolo suave, sutilmente, hasta llegar a su entrada, donde jugó con la yema del dedo. Levantó la mirada, y la del rubio y la suya chocaron. A Kenma le brillaban los ojos, ansioso pero un poco temeroso.

— Nunca he hecho algo como esto.

— Lo sé.

— Me siento inseguro.- Kuroo sonrió, elevándose entre las piernas de Kenma y besándolo suavemente en los labios, acariciándole el rostro con la otra mano. A veces la sinceridad brutal del setter le descolocaba.

— No lo estés. Yo te cuidaré, como siempre.

Kenma pareció pensar en sus palabras. Su expresión se ablandó, quizás rememorando el pasado juntos. Siempre había habido alguna que otra insinuación extraña entre ellos, pero sólo había quedado en eso. Ambos habían podido interpretar lo que quisieran de todo aquello, y Kenma sabía que Kuroo no podía controlar ni sus emociones ni sus instintos, y que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a ellos. Sólo había retrasado un poco el momento por inseguridad propia…¿y si lo que él podía ofrecerle decepcionaba al pelinegro, quien parecía tan lleno de energía y seguridad, tan contrario a él?

¿Y si ahora que Kuroo se había animado por fin a acorralarlo – coraje que él jamás hubiese tenido – se decepcionaba de su falta de seguridad y experiencia? Sus palabras le infundían un ánimo que no sentía…Kenma quería hacerlo, pero sentía que no podría…

— Basta, Kenma.— los labios de Kuroo devoraron los suyos de repente, haciéndole bajar los parpados hasta cerrar los ojos, aflojándose entre sus brazos.- Deja de pensar tanto. Actúa por instinto una vez, cerebrito.

— No soy como tú.

— Inténtalo. Una vez.— depositó un suave beso, tierno, lleno de cariño. Corrió con sus dedos los mechones rubios hacia atrás, despejándole el rostro.

Kenma le devolvió el beso como una confirmación para que Kuroo continuara; éste seguía sintiéndolo tenso entre sus brazos, pero supuso que era normal, era su primera vez.

Al pensar en eso, a Kuroo también comenzaron a entrarle los nervios. ¿ Y si era demasiado bestia y le hacía daño, llevado por la emoción y el instinto? ¿Y si a Kenma no le gustaba y le rechazaba? Se mataría allí mismo ahogándose si el menor salía herido de cualquier forma posible.

— Oye.— la voz de Kenma nuevamente lo sacó de su enajenación. El más pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido.— El seguro eres tú, recuérdalo.

Kuroo sonrió con la confianza que le caracterizaba, negando con la cabeza.

De un movimiento brusco abrió las piernas de Kenma otra vez, haciéndole inspirar rápidamente por la sorpresa; se acomodó entre ellas, y volviendo a jugar con su entrada, introdujo suavemente el dedo, entrando poco a poco y observando el rostro del setter al mismo tiempo. Entrecerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba cada vez más, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Es…molesto…

— Lo sé, ya te acostumbrarás.

Siguió moviéndolo en su interior mientras oía el musical sonido de los gemidos solapados de Kenma. Más que nunca le recordó a un felino; tenía el rostro rojo, los labios entreabiertos, la espalda arqueada hacia adelante y las manos temblorosas apoyadas fuertemente sobre sus hombros.

Al primero, se le unió un segundo, y luego un tercer dedo. Para ese entonces, Kuroo iba a perder la razón. Kenma se retorcía en su abrazo improvisado con un solo brazo, moviendo las caderas hacia él, gimiendo ya sin reparos – sonidos celestiales que, desgraciadamente, tenía que ahogar con sus labios por si acaso alguien le oía y los interrumpía – y acariciando su cuello, hombros y pecho ansiosamente. Sus piernas estaban abiertas a más no poder, lo que le permitía a Kuroo abusar de la elasticidad con la que contaba el menor, frotando sus erecciones suavemente, desesperando al otro y a sí mismo.

— K-Kuroo…

— Llámame por mi nombre, Kenma.— lamió su oreja en cuanto lo pronunció, ya un poco obnubilado y dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos.

— Tetsu…

— Dime.

— Deja de…jugar…

— No estoy jugando, te estoy preparando.

— Deja de decir esas cosas…vergonzosas…ah…— un gemido prolongado y molesto se dejó escapar por sus labios cuando Kuroo retiró los dedos, acercándose más a él.

— Vergonzoso es oírte gemir así…— se acercó más a él, besándolo.— Kenma…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás seguro, verdad? Quiero decir, yo…

— Si, Kuroo. Tetsu. Estoy seguro.

Kuroo sostuvo su mirada mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, inseguro, mientras se abría camino en su interior lo más despacio que su propio deseo le permitía. Le vio morderse el labio y soltar un quejido, luego bufar y aferrarse a él, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

—Kenma…

— Tú…sólo…sigue, ¿quieres?

— Está bien…

Tampoco es que podía decirle que no llegados a ese punto. Se introdujo completamente en el apretado y caliente interior de Kenma, que soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, relajándose poco a poco conforme su cuerpo se acostumbraba al de Kuroo, quien permanecía inmóvil, esperando.

Sintió que Kenma le apretaba la cintura con las piernas; tomó su rostro con sus suaves manos, acercándolo y besándolo, primero suave y luego un poco más apasionado, lanzando pequeños gemidos contenidos que se perdían en el beso cuando se movía sin proponérselo. Kuroo comenzó un vaivén lento, acompasado, siempre estudiando el rostro de su amante. Kenma cerró los ojos, haciéndose hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en las piedras. Levantó los párpados y su mirada congeló a Kuroo en su sitio.

Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sus iris ámbar parecían brillar en la semi oscuridad del lugar. Lo miraba con deseo, con anhelo.

Iba a matar todo su autocontrol.

Salió del interior de Kenma, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Extendió sus manos para que el rubio las tomara, y éste así lo hizo, un poco confundido aun. Lo hizo incorporarse en el agua y darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al pelinegro. Kenma ladeó el rostro hacia atrás, intentando mirarlo y preguntarle qué era aquello, pero se vio interrumpido por el empujón demasiado fuerte que Kuroo le propinó en la espalda, haciendo que cayera hacia delante.

Suerte que pudo apoyarse con ambas manos contra las rocas, sino hubiese caído del todo…

Un escalofrío, mezcla de ansiedad y lujuria recorrió el cuerpo de Kenma en cuanto se percató de las intenciones del otro. Lo sintió pegarse a su trasero, acariciando su espalda y sus piernas.

— Levanta para mí.

Con una mano Kuroo le indicó lo que quería; Kenma, en un estado de ensoñación extraño provocado por el momento, levantó el trasero sin pudor, haciendo reír al pelinegro a sus espaldas, quien rápidamente volvió a penetrarlo. Kuroo bufó, Kenma lanzó un gemido lastimero.

Cuando Kuroo comprobó que Kenma se hallaba bien y tan excitado como él, comenzó a moverse, cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Ya estaba un poco fuera de sí, y una mano traviesa bajó de la cadera del rubio hacia su erección húmeda, necesitada de atención.

Ya no podía controlar los sonidos hermosos a sus oídos que producía Kenma, ni tampoco los suyos propios. Mientras el setter emitía lánguidos y desesperados gemidos levemente agudos, él bufaba gravemente, intentando controlarse para no destrozarlo allí mismo.

Lo sostuvo de la cadera derecha fuertemente, le iba a a dejar una marca, seguro. Lo embestía ya a un ritmo salvaje, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kenma se moviera hacia atrás y delante, casi resbalando sobre la roca. De repente, el menor casi gritó su nombre, extasiando al otro; sonriendo de lado, repitió el movimiento, una y otra vez, despertando los mismos gritos mal contenidos en el otro – quien intentaba ahogarlos inútilmente mordiéndose una mano.

— T-Tetsu…ya…no…

— Yo tampoco…

No pasaron ni dos minutos que Kenma convulsionó en sus brazos, gimiendo y lanzando leves sollozos de placer, acabando en su mano. Kuroo lo acompañó segundos después, derramándose en su interior con fuertes estocadas en un cuerpo ya casi flácido por el post orgasmo.

Salió suavemente del otro, intentando no incomodarle. Kenma se quejó al sentirse vacío de repente. Las piernas le temblaban, y si no hubiera sido porque Kuroo le sostuvo y lo apoyó contra su pecho hubiese colapsado allí mismo.

Mientras ambos recuperaban la regularidad de sus respiraciones, la timidez volvió a Kenma, y la osadía tonta a Kuroo. Éste lo bañó en sus brazos, intentando relajarlo un poco otra vez.

— Ah.

— ¿Eh?

— Feliz cumpleaños.— Kenma salió del escondite que suponía el torso del otro, mirándolo a los ojos. Seguía levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Es mi cumpleaños?

— Si, ya debe ser más de medianoche.

— Entonces…¿Tu cuerpo fue una especie de regalo?

— A veces eres un poco primitivo y estúpido.

— Qué cruel.

— Te quiero así.

Kuroo le sonrió, besándole la frente. Kenma volvió al refugio de su pecho una vez más, ambos abrazados.

El pelinegro se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Rió roncamente, pensando en que los otros idiotas debían de preguntarse qué hacían tanto tiempo en el agua.

Apoyó una mejilla en la cabeza de Kenma, cerrando los ojos.

Amaba su regalo de cumpleaños. Sí que lo hacía.


End file.
